


correspondence (3/4)

by likecharity



Series: correspondence [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Crack, E-mail, Letters, M/M, Ridiculous, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters exchanged between Will and Skandar while Skandar is in Mexico filming <i>Voyage of the Dawn Treader</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	correspondence (3/4)

**_(It is Christmas Eve and Will and Skandar are somewhat, er, busy, in Skandar's trailer when Will's phone beeps. He apologises, clambers off the bed, locates his trousers, and pulls out his phone.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New Message  
From - Anna Spanner

Did you get there okay? Was he surprised? Email me soon, let me know how things are going! Merry xmas. xx

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Happy Boxing Day. :)  
 **Date:** 26th December 2008  
 **To:** apopplewell@yahoo.co.uk  
 **From:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk

Hi! How are things? Did you have a good Christmas? It's going really well here. I missed him so much, you have no idea. Actually, you probably have a pretty good idea, considering how much time I spent moping around and complaining to you about it. But really, it's so amazing seeing him again. Although -- well, there have been some problems.

The main one is that we've probably had less than an hour alone together in total. You know what it's like trying to find any privacy like that, especially during Christmas. We keep being interrupted at inappropriate moments by Ben, who finds it hilarious.

The other thing is that I kind of assumed that Michael knew that Skandar and I are together, but he didn't. I have no idea _how_. You'd think that if he didn't work it out from the fact that Skandar has spent half his time writing to me ever since they've been here, he might have got a clue when I turned up as a Christmas surprise and Skandar ran up and hugged me so hard that we both nearly fell over.

No, though. It took him seeing us kissing in Skandar's trailer for the penny to drop. He doesn't seem particularly thrilled about it, to be honest. He's been funny with Skandar ever since, and Skandar doesn't seem to mind, which bothers me. But I guess Skandar's the one who has to work with him, not me, so it's not really my business.

Will P. is lovely. There's a really strange feeling being around everyone, though -- I'm sure you'll know what I mean when you come -- because it's like how it always was only completely wrong and mixed up. It felt right being there with Skandar and Georgie and Ben, but I kept expecting you or Andrew to turn up, and...I don't know. Will P. is really nice to everyone and it seems like they all get on, but it's _so_ different to how it was on set with the four of us, or the five of us I suppose with Ben.

Anyway, it's not a big problem. Actually the main problem is Michael and his bloody trivia. I told you about that, didn't I? Well, yesterday he spent more than twenty minutes (Ben timed it) telling me and Georgie all about certain types of Mexican plants. This is not knowledge that I need!

See you soon!

xoxo Will

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Happy (now late) Boxing Day to you too!  
 **Date:** 27th December 2008  
 **To:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk  
 **From:** apopplewell@yahoo.co.uk

I had a really good Christmas, thanks. At least, most of it was good. My parents got into a huge fight with Lulu in the morning (I think I told you about some of this stuff?) but it calmed down by dinnertime and everything was fine after that.

I'm so happy for you and Skandar. I know I got kind of cross with you about all your moping, but I did feel sorry for you. It must have been hard. I'm kind of amused by the idea of Ben walking in on you, though. And not so amused by this news about Michael. He sounds a bit homophobic. Does it really not bother Skandar? It would bother me.

I think I know what you mean about the atmosphere on set. Georgie said some similar things about it, although I could tell she was trying to be positive. We always knew it would be strange for them, though, having everything change this time around.

I'm really looking forward to visiting. I'm really _not_ looking forward to learning about Mexican plants, but hey, there's a downside to everything.

Are you still planning that thing with the notes? I have some little squares of paper (like Post-Its but not sticky) that you could use. My uncle got me them for Christmas but I have no use for them, and they seemed perfect. Let me know if you want me to bring them.

Anna  
xx

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Re: Happy (now late) Boxing Day to you too!  
 **Date:** 28th December 2008  
 **To:** apopplewell@yahoo.co.uk  
 **From:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk

Sorry to hear about the stuff with Lulu. I hope it gets sorted out. I send virtual hugs if that helps?

Ben says Michael isn't a homophobe and that he's just totally confused by the whole situation and that I'm paranoid, but I don't know. I think Skandar does mind, really, but is trying not to let it bother him. After all, he has to work with the guy. I think they're all dealing really well with all the changes, anyway.

I am still planning the notes thing, although I have no idea how I'll manage it without him realising what I'm doing. The paper sounds perfect, thank you!

See you in a couple of days. :)

xoxo Will

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
_**William Moseley to Skandar Keynes.**  
Written on a small square of pale blue paper and left on top of Will's cream coloured cable-knit scarf, which is lying coiled on Skandar's bed. Skandar discovers it when he returns from the airport after seeing Will off back to London. After checking that the door is locked and there is no way that anyone is going to see him, he wraps the scarf loosely around his neck and brings the soft wool close to his face, inhaling._

Here you go.

You stay out of trouble too. xoxo

 

 

 ** _(Will doesn't get the text until his plane lands, and he reads it at least eight times over and has to be elbowed in the ribs by Anna so he doesn't miss his suitcase going around on the carousel.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Skandalous

just found scarf. thx. it smells like u. in a gud way.

 

 

 

  
**_William Moseley to Skandar Keynes._**  
Written on another small square of blue paper and left in Skandar's bed. Lain on for a good few minutes before Skandar finds it. Slightly crumpled when read.

Wish I were here with you. xoxo

 

 

 ** _(The text wakes Will up at 5am, but he doesn't mind.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Skandalous

just found bed-note. right back at u. have scarf in bed w/ me, dont tell any1.

 

 

 

  
**_William Moseley to Skandar Keynes._**  
Written on yet another blue square of paper and found wrapped around Skandar's toothbrush the following morning, secured by one of Georgie's hair bobbles. It must, regrettably, be stated, that Skandar rolled his eyes upon finding this.

I wish my toothbrush were still here with yours. xoxo

 

 

  
**_William Moseley to Skandar Keynes._**  
Written in tiny letters on a tightly folded piece of the pale blue paper, and discovered in Skandar's left Converse a few minutes later. Almost thrown away, but then painstakingly unfolded and flattened when recognised.

I would _walk_ all the way from London to see you again, if there were no stupid ocean in the way. xoxo

 

 

**_William Moseley to Skandar Keynes._**  
Almost identical pellet of paper discovered in Skandar's right Converse a few seconds later.

You really need some new shoes. xoxo

 

 

 ** _(Will is in the supermarket, trying to decide how many potatoes he needs this week.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Skandalous

shut up, my shoes r amazing. how many more of these r there?

 

 

 

 ** _(Skandar is checking the pockets of his jacket, suspiciously, for notes.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New Message  
From - Wizzle

Wait and see. ;) xoxo Will

 

 

 

  
**_William Moseley to Skandar Keynes._**  
Blue paper again, stuck to a box of cereal at catering. Skandar reads the note and immediately tears it from the box, stuffing it into his pocket, which is futile really as he was the last to get up and everybody, it seems, has already poured their cereal from this exact box.

Remember the time we used my breakfast table for something other than eating off? xoxo

 

 

  
**_William Moseley to Skandar Keynes._**  
Found folded and clipped to the inside of a lampshade.

Visit was amazing, by the way. That time on the counter on New Year's Eve would've been the best _ever_ if Ben hadn't walked in. xoxo

 

 

  
**_William Moseley to Skandar Keynes._**  
Written in thick black pen on the back of the shirt of Skandar's costume. Skandar is alerted to its presence by the shriek from the costume department, and is now in huge trouble for his involvement.

Bet you look good in this. ;) xoxo

 

 

 **Subject:** The costume girls are going to murder me, now, thanks.  
 **Date:** 3rd January 2008  
 **To:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk  
 **From:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk

I know you chose the most simple shirt that I have to wear, but they have to make a new one because the pen won't come out. NICE ONE, MOSELEY.

Seriously, though. How many more of these are there?

Moments from being murdered,  
Skandar Amin Casper Keynes.

 

 

 

 **Subject:** They'll have to go through me first.  
 **Date:** 4th January 2008  
 **To:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk  
 **From:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk

I can't possibly tell you how many more there are; I don't know how many you've found yet. Have you found the one on the ceiling by the fan?

xoxo Will

 

 

 

  
_**William Moseley to Skandar Keynes.**  
Discovered shortly after receipt of email. Small blue square of paper slotted into a part of the ceiling fan. Slightly torn._

It's a good thing this fan was here to cool us down. xoxo

 

 

 ** _(Will is doing something with the sombrero pictures which is most certainly_ not _moving them from My Pictures to Recycle Bin like Skandar told him to, when he is interrupted by his phone.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Skandalous

these r getting lame. need more imagination.

 

 

 

  
**_William Moseley to Georgie Henley._**  
Written on a randomly-chosen page in Georgie's notebook and found by chance.

Tell Skandar I miss him. xoxo

 

 

**_William Moseley to Skandar Keynes._**  
Written on a page of Skandar's script, much _to Michael's annoyance._

It's probably wrong for me to find Edmund so sexy in this scene here, considering I'm supposed to be his brother. xoxo

 

 

 ** _(Will is out with friends when he gets this next text, but refuses to tell any of them what it says despite making them extremely curious with his giggling.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Skandalous

just found script note. whatever. peter + ed were def. fucking.

 

 

 

  
**_~~William Moseley~~ Ben Barnes to Skandar Keynes._**  
Written on a bright blue Post-It in what is quite obviously Ben's handwriting, however overdramatically it is curled and looped. Found in the fridge in Skandar's trailer the following day, stuck amongst soda cans.

I would drink you down like this Pepsi, Skandalous, my baby. XOXO WILL

 

 

  
**_Skandar Keynes to Ben Barnes._**  
Written on another bright Post-It and stuck to Ben's trailer door.

If you thought I would be fooled by that, you're even dumber than I thought.

 

 

 **Subject:** Just wanted to check up...  
 **Date:** 14th January 2008  
 **To:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk  
 **From:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk

How are things? It's been a while since I've heard from you.

Have you found all of my notes yet? Some of them are in pretty obscure places, but it does seem to be taking you quite a while.

I'm going to start working on _Ironclad_ soon! It's so exciting, we're actually going to Berlin to film and everything. It's really cool being able to do something on my own, for myself, now. You're going to love the freedom of it. (No, you are not becoming a doctor. We've talked about this.)

xoxo Will

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Re: Just wanted to check up...  
 **Date:** 15th January 2008  
 **To:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk  
 **From:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk

CAN'T TALK. NOTES HAVE BEEN INFILTRATED BY BEN. TRYING TO FIX IT, MAY NEED HELP. I THINK HE FOUND THAT ONE YOU LEFT IN MY BOXERS. ALSO, HE IS _JOINING IN._

BEGINNING TO WORRY,  
SKANDAR AMIN CASPER KEYNES.

 

 

 

  
_**~~William Moseley~~ Ben Barnes to Skandar Keynes.**  
Bright blue Post-It? Check. Theatrically looped 'g's and 'y's? Check. Note left on Michael's director chair in between scenes, and pointed out by Will P before Michael sees it. Skandar feels as though he now owes Will P his life._

I'd like to do you in this chair. XOXO WILL

 

 

  
_**Skandar Keynes to Ben Barnes.**  
Written on small, folded piece of paper and hidden in Ben's sandwich at lunch. Not choked on, to Skandar's great disappointment, as Ben has a habit of peeling back the bread and checking if any suspicious vegetables have been added to his egg mayo._

YOU ARE DEAD, BENJAMIN.

 

 

  
_**~~William Moseley~~ Ben Barnes to Skandar Keynes.**  
Handwriting even more swirly, almost unintelligible. Also quite smudged. Written on Skandar's mirror in lipstick presumably borrowed from the make-up trailer._

SKANDAR, LIGHT OF MY LIFE, FIRE OF MY LOINS. ♥ XOXO WILL

 

 

 **Subject:** HELP.  
 **Date:** 16th January 2008  
 **To:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk  
 **From:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk

THINGS HAVE REACHED CRITICAL LEVEL. A LOLITA REFERENCE HAS BEEN MADE.

COMPLETELY PANICKING,  
SKANDAR AMIN CASPER KEYNES.

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Re: HELP.  
 **Date:** 16th January 2008  
 **To:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk  
 **From:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk

Wait, what? You've read Lolita?

xoxo Will

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Re: HELP.  
 **Date:** 16th January 2008  
 **To:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk  
 **From:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk

I THINK YOU MAY HAVE MISSED THE POINT.

STARTLED BY YOUR USELESSNESS,  
SKANDAR AMIN CASPER KEYNES.

 

 

 

  
_**Georgie Henley to the general public.**  
Written in large block letters on A4 sheets of paper and found taped to several trailer doors._

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE? SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN.

 

 

  
_**Ben Barnes to Georgie Henley.**  
Passed to her during one of Michael's many pep talks._

i have nothing to do with it, georgie darling, but will has been leaving skandar dirty notes.

 

 

  
_**Georgie Henley to Ben Barnes.**  
Passed right back again._

OH. NEVER MIND THEN, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW.

 

 

  
_**Will Poulter to Georgie Henley.**  
Passed across Skandar, moments later._

Is this entire cast completely insane??

 

 

  
_**Georgie Henley to Will Poulter.**  
Passed across Skandar again, and torn up moments later by Michael when he finally realises why nobody is listening to him._

PRETTY MUCH, YES.

 

 

 **Subject:** Re: HELP.  
 **Date:** 17th January 2008  
 **To:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk  
 **From:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk

I don't know what to suggest! Don't you have any proof of his naked fishing that you could blackmail him with??

xoxo Will

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Crisis averted.  
 **Date:** 20th January 2008  
 **To:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk  
 **From:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk

Things are now back to normal.

Calming down,  
Skandar Amin Casper Keynes.

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Oh really?  
 **Date:** 20th January 2008  
 **To:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk  
 **From:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk

How did that happen?

xoxo Will

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Re: Oh really?  
 **Date:** 21st January 2008  
 **To:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk  
 **From:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk

Well, I'll tell you what DIDN'T happen. I definitely didn't write a particularly offensive message on the side of Ben's trailer that got us both into a lot of trouble with Michael. That didn't happen at all. You know I'd never do a thing like that.

...I have the feeling we won't be telling this story when we're asked if there were any pranks on set.

I hope you realise this was all your fault.

Seriously not in the crew's good books,  
Skandar Amin Casper Keynes.

 

 

 

  
**_William Moseley to Skandar Keynes._**  
Found in Skandar's otherwise empty suitcase when he drags it out from beneath the bed to start packing up for their relocation to New Zealand.

Tell NZ that I miss it. Tell yourself that I miss you.

_This_ is the last of the notes, but that doesn't mean you're escaping contact with me. Love you.

xoxo Will

**Author's Note:**

> [The Pepsi note](http://img398.imageshack.us/img398/2040/cimg3299ws8.jpg) and [the sandwich note](http://img382.imageshack.us/img382/7357/cimg3300sg1.jpg) courtesy of [dee_lirious](http://dee_lirious.livejournal.com). [The mirror note](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/thisissirius/2856904/71001/71001_original.jpg) and an example of a postcard that Ben may have sent Will at some point ([front](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/thisissirius/2856904/71363/71363_original.png) and [back](http://pics.livejournal.com/thisissirius/pic/000abydp)) courtesy of [thisissirius](http://thisissirius.livejournal.com). Because my LJ flist are awesome.


End file.
